


Broken Trust

by ambiguous_nights



Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Day 12, Gen, Post-Rako Hardeen Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Whumptober 2020, broken trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguous_nights/pseuds/ambiguous_nights
Series: Whumptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950745
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Broken Trust

It never rains on Coruscant. The climate is strictly controlled by a complex system of dehumidifiers, heaters, and coolers, all of which are managed by an extensive network of droids and scientists, all of them working to maintain the delicate balance.

It had only failed once in Obi-wan’s lifetime. On that day, he had seen rain for the first time. The creche masters had comforted the younglings frightened by it and reigned in those too curious about it. Obi-wan sat at the window, watching the sky crying, and had understood. He had felt the future before him and the tears that would fall that would one day outnumber those shed by the sky.

He had always known what he was meant for. He should never have tried to fight it.

Obi-wan lays on the couch in his apartment, an icepack pressed to his black eye. Anakin had not taken kindly to Obi-wan’s attempt to apologize to him. Obi-wan had only narrowly avoided a broken orbital bone when Anakin punched him with his metal hand.

He doesn’t know how to repair their relationship. He’s not even sure it can be. Anakin can’t look at him. Ahsoka won’t talk to him. The friends he had in the Temple and in the 212th understand his choice, but they’re still hurt. They need time away from him.

Obi-wan isn’t sure when they’ll come back. He isn’t sure he wants them to. He’s only ever hurt those around him.

It would be better to let them go.


End file.
